Love Affair
by seta citara
Summary: Hinata sudah punya Naruto saat Itachi memaksanya menjadi pengantin, usianya baru 19. Hinata tidak mungkin menghianati Itachi, namun lelaki itu datang berusaha memisahkan mereka, sialnya, Hinata tergoda... akankah Hinata tetap setia? atau meneruskan hidup bersama Affairnya? bukan pilihan mudah. Chap 2, complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : Affair**

**Pairing : ItaHinaKaka**

**Genre: Hurtcomfort/Romance**

**Rated: T chap 1**

**Warning : OOC (demi kelancaran cerita), amatir, Typo, aneh.**

**Fic yang dibuat kurang dari sehari, idenya meledak-ledak di kepala dan indikasi gila jika tak disalurkan, ah.. saya minta maaf pada Kakashi, tadinya mau kujadikan Suami Hinata, namun casting membuktikan, Itachi masih yang unggul buatku….**

**Well saya minta maaf jika menimbulkan kekesalan. Dan saya mencoba menulis dengan gaya berbeda.**

**.**

.Happy reading not, it's not happy, this unhappy.

.

.

.

Putri pertama Hyuuga itu menangis, sebabnya?

kemarin siang gadis itu mendadak bagai terkena sambaran petir di siang yang cetar, ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga telah memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa persetujuan gadis yang tengah menangis ini, apalagi jika bukan pernikahan dengan orang asing yang tak dikehendakinya. Hinata memang putri yang sangat penurut, namun tak menyangka karakternya yang begitu; bisa disalah arti oleh ayahnya, yang mengira dia oke-oke saja dijodohkan.

Hinata baru Sembilan belas, baru mulai meraba hidup selepas masa sekolah. Wajar jika begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia kecap, baru setahun lulus sudah dijodohkan, yang benar saja! Jika aku jadi kau Hinata maka aku akan melawan Hiashi, tapi bagaimanapun, aku adalah aku, dan dirimu? Tentu Hinata si penurut.

Kau bukannya manekin yang hanya diam tak berperasaan, namun terlalu halus budi untuk menolak kehendak raja, baginya, kau hanya bidak yang bisa dia korbankan, tentu saja menjadi produk gagal bukan maumu, produk gagal menurut ayahmu tentu saja, karena bagiku, kau adalah aktris sempurna, makanya kupilih menceritakan dirimu.

Dia meredam dalam-dalam tangisnya ke bantal bulu angsa, hidupnya terlihat sempurna dari luar, kemewahan, kecukupan, derajat, perlindungan, hanya satu yang dia tidak punya, kekuasaan menentukan hidup. Terbayang ingatan tentang pagi ini.

"_Apa?! Kenapa harus putus Hinata-chan?" raut gusar pemuda blonde jabrik terpampang jelas mendengar gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama enam bulan. Ditarik dari tempat kerja saat istirahat untuk mendengar kabar buruk bukanlah hal favoritnya._

"_A-Aku, aku akan dijodohkan.." Naruto, pemuda yang mencintai gadis ini kesal bukan main, _

"_Apa kau tidak bisa menentukan hidupmu sendiri?!" isak tangis mewarnai ucapan Hinata yang tersendat tidak jelas, membuat tangan pemuda itu terkepal menahan getaran tubuhnya._

"_Gomen, Naruto-Kun.." dia meninggalkanmu sendiri, di taman, dikelilingi banyak orang yang menatap heran._

Kurasa ingatan itu membebani pikiranmu, apalagi tentang kata tak bisa menentukan hidup sendiri, betapa dalam kata itu untukmu, berulang kali kau mengatakan pada dirimu bahwa kau memang bodoh dan pengecut yang tidak bisa menentukan hidup, bahkan adikmu, Hanabi telah jauh melampauimu dalam mendekati Hiashi.

Tangisan malammu tak mungkin didengarnya Hinata, kamarmu terlalu rapat untuk dikuntit, tentu saja hal itu mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang dengan harga diri tinggi; atau bisa disebut keangkuhan sebesar Hiashi.

Pernikahan terjadi, hanya pernikahan tertutup dengan orang-orang yang tak begitu kau kenal, oh!, tidak kau kenal sama sekali, bahkan tak ada teman yang datang ke pestamu, tentu saja karena ayahmu tak mengizinkan orang yang tidak penting menghadiri acaranya. Hanya ada tangisan, untungnya penata riasmu sepertinya tahu bahwa ini hari yang akan menjadi hari paling menyedihkan untukmu, dia memoles wajah putih porselenmu dengan _make up waterproof_, yang artinya kau bebas menangis sepuasmu, jika bukan karena tatapan tajam Hiashi membungkam bibir mungil dengan lipgloss pink, matamu mungkin masih menganak sungai.

Matamu terlalu penuh airmata sampai kau tak menyadari suamimu bertampang seperti apa, saat sadar, dia tengah menciummu di depan altar, suaramu bergetar merapal janji secara teaterikal, Hinata, panggung teater telah kehilangan pemain terbaiknya, kau sangat pintar menyembunyikan semua perasaan itu.

Doa masa kecilmu adalah, punya suami yang menyayangimu, tak peduli dengan cara apa kau dipertemukan, hadapilah Hinata, bukankah tuhan selalu mengabulkan apa yang ada dalam hati? Ini permintaan langsungmu, seharusnya kau bersuka cita.

Semua undangan yang berjumlah sedikit pergi, memuji mempelai wanita yang anggun luar biasa, menandingi kecantikan calon ratu britania raya, pucat seperti porselen, biru kehitaman pekat, memusatkan perhatian pada wajah apik nan indah, balutan satin dengan renda berekor, simple namun memancarkan aura putri-mu. Sampai saat ini, kau belum memandang suamimu, dia yang tersenyum simpul, berulang kali memujimu, namun ucapannya bagai angin lalu.

Perlukah kuceritakan malam pertamamu Hinata? Untuk yang ingin tahu seperti kalian, aku tanya, apa yang kalian harapkan? Kedua orang itu memadu kasih? Sayangnya tidak, Hinata; gugup bukan rekayasa, dia sudah menyelesaikan mandinya, di kamar mandi rumah baru suaminya, atau bisa dikatakan rumahnya juga. Dia begitu gugup hingga bergetar, tubuhnya telah berbalut gaun satin yang tak kalah indah dari gaun pengantin tadi, namun yang ini menunjukkan kesan menggoda karena gaun ini memeluk tubuh Hinata yang aduhai menjadi seelok gitar spanyol. Dia berjongkok di samping bathub, memeluk kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya hanya miliknya.

Ketukan pelan dari sang pemilik rumah membawa pikirannya menuju hal-hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi, perut Hinata bergolak keras, ketakutan, mual dan pusing. Hinata, jika malam ini kau tidak siap mengapa kau pakai baju begitu menggoda?

Jawabannya karena, hanya baju itu yang tergeletak, atau bisa dikatakan digeletakkan dengan maksud tertentu oleh sang empunya kamar.

Ketukan itu makin keras, Hinata mengerut, dingin, tubuhnya menggigil berkat pendingin ruangan di kamar mandi, pintu berhasil didobrak paksa. Suamimu terperangah melihatmu, rambutmu basah, tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya kering, gaun itu menempel menyerap air sisa mandi, menonjolkan lekukan dahsyat yang mampu membuat lelaki normal manapun meneteskan liur untuk menjamah tubuh remajamu.

Dia menggendongmu paksa, tubuhmu sekaku papan, tak mampu menolak lebih keras, hawa kamar mandi semakin dingin, kau sendiri khawatir dirimu pingsan disana, penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan di kamar kalian, dia hanya membaringkanmu di ranjang kalian yang lebih mewah dari ranjangmu yang memang sudah kelewat mewah daripada gadis lain seusiamu.

Lelaki yang kini menjadi suamimu, bisa kulihat dia menahan hasratnya begitu rupa melihatmu sengsara, kau membalikkan tubuh, menghindari berhadapan dengannya, namun dia masih mampu memeluk pinggangmu dan mendekatkan hidungnya ke lehermu, sentuhannya membuatmu geli, hembusan napasnya membuatmu tak bisa tidur semalaman, sedangkan ia terlelap pulas merangkulmu, tanpa atasan apapun, membuat setruman antara kulitmu dan kulitnya yang terpapar udara hangat.

Malam tadi tidak terjadi apapun, dia masih sama, tidak mengenakan atasan, baru kau sadari dia berwajah rupawan, bersurai hitam panjang, kau sempat berpikir, suamimu mirip tokoh dengan komik favorite-mu, Demos; iblis, tentu tanpa guratan yang menandakan kelelahan di sekitar hidung.

Uchiha, nama barumu, Hinata Uchiha.

Seperti permintaanmu pada tuhan, suami yang menyayangimu, maka kau memutuskan melupakan masa-masa bersama kekasihmu dulu, Naruto, namun kau tidak akan berusaha memaksa perasaanmu yang belum mencintainya, tapi kau juga bukanlah perempuan yang mengabaikan kehendak ayahmu menikahkan dirimu pada Uchiha ini, penyelamat kalian dari kebangkrutan, syarat yang mudah dengan membuang produk gagal, karena beruntungnya Hyuuga, Uchiha sulung mencintai Hinata, entah dimana, karena apa, dan bagaimana, Uchiha, selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Kau akan melakukan hal yang kau bisa, kau menerimanya sebagai suamimu, kau tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, kau bukanlah tipe wanita yang akan mengakhiri suatu hubungan hanya berdasar perasaan pribadi, kau memilih berkorban, meski tak mungkin mendatangkan kebahagiaan, kau tidak akan lari dari kenyataan, memegang janjimu pada tuhan, tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Itulah dirimu, aku selalu kagum padamu, Hinata Hyuuga, maksudku, Hinata Uchiha.

Pagi ini, kau ingin menebus dosamu semalam, mengecewakan suamimu di malam pertama kalian, seluruh ruangan kosong, hanya kalian berdua, pembantu diungsikan, hanya datang saat dibutuhkan, begitulah Uchiha menginginkannya. Kau tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan suamimu, bicarapun belum, kau berharap masakanmu menghasilkan pujian, atau paling tidak bukan cercaan.

Dia terbangun mendengar bunyi peralatan masak yang sulit diredam bahkan oleh tangan terampil seperti dirimu, dia menuruni tangga bak malaikat, wajah tampannya tak mempengaruhi perasaanmu yang tidak mudah menyukai seseorang tanpa kualitas, namun taukah Hinata, kurasa suamimu punya kualitas yang mencengangkan bagi banyak orang, kuharap kau tidak mengecewakannya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, .." kau menyajikan shabuki di atas panci alumunium kecil dengan sumbu menyala di bawahnya.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinata" kau tak menatap matanya, takut, malu, sedih, kecewa pada dirimu, jika kau lihat, suamimu sedang gusar, rikuh, penuh aura keruh, yang kita tahu penyebabnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan …"

"Itachi, Itachi-kun, panggil begitu" pungkas suaminya,

"Y-Ya, aku tak tahu makanan kesukaan Itachi-kun…" dia mencicipi shabuki berisi ikan dan cumi, menyesap kuah makanan khas Thailand, Tom Yam. Sepertinya dia menyukai masakanmu, karena selanjutnya dia makan dalam diam. Tak ada pujian, namun kelegaan membanjirimu kala melihat supmu tandas.

Itachi tak mengambil libur seperti yang lainnya, dia tetap bekerja, tahukah kau Hinata?, jika saja kau menghabiskan malam dengannya, mungkin dia akan bolos kerja seharian menemanimu.

Kau menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya, kemeja, dasi, jas, celana, dan sabuk, uap kamar mandi mengepul bersama keluarnya Itachi, sunyi, kalian bagai tinggal sendiri. Kau bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya nyonya Uchiha memalingkan pandangan kearah lain saat suaminya berganti pakaian, saat tiba memakai dasi, Hinata menawarkan diri membantu, tentu saja sang suami senang tak terkira, walaupun masih kecewa atas kejadian semalam, tak ada penolakan atas kebaikan Hinata pagi ini.

Itachi menghilang di pintu depan, mencium kening istrinya yang ditutupi poni bak gorden. Sebelum pergi dia berpesan akan pulang jam empat tepat, Hinata harus ada saat dia pulang, yang bisa diartikan bahwa Hinata boleh pergi selama Itachi belum pulang.

.

.

.

Tempat favorite nona ini sebelum jadi nyonya adalah taman, tak salah jika dia selalu mengajak Naruto ke taman yang jauh dari kata romantis, karena terlalu ramai oleh riuh-rendah suara anak kecil bermain, hari ini pun dia membawa peralatan menulis, menulis dan melukis adalah kegemaran Hinata, dia bisa berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu disini, tangannya mulai menuangkan kegundahan hati ke kertas polos.

_Hari kemarin terasa sangat berat, ayah begitu tidak pedulinya pada perasaanku, tanpa perlu bertanya, dia menikahkanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kukenal. Aku takut, sehari setelahnya, aku dibawa menuju rumah lelaki itu, rumahku juga sekarang, semalam aku bertindak bodoh dengan meringkuk di kamar mandi, membuatnya kecewa padaku, namun tak mengatakan apapun, dia orang baik, kuharap aku bisa mencintainya, kuharap hatiku tak cukup jahat untuk menyeretnya dalam kubangan derita yang sama denganku._

_Kami-sama, semoga aku tidak melihat keburukannya melebihi kebaikannya padaku, aku begitu takut tak dapat mencintai anakku kelak jika mereka lahir,aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menderita tak dicintai seperti ibunya dulu.. kumohon, kumohon… berikan aku rasa cinta untuk membalas kebaikannya menyelamatkan keluargaku._

_Aku juga bukan wanita yang akan mencampakkan dia demi perasaan bodohku, aku akan melayaninya sepenuh hati, berusaha yang terbaik, aku akan membuatnya merasa bahagia denganku, aku tidak peduli pada rasa apapun yang masih tertinggal untuk Naruto-kun, buat aku lupa_

Esoknya, setelah suaminya pergi, Hinata mengunjungi tempat itu lagi, lagi-lagi menuangkan ceritanya.

_Dia sangat baik padaku, dia mungkin tahu aku belum siap, dia membiarkanku tidur, tetapi dia memelukku, rasanya aneh. dia bukan orang yang banyak bicara, aku merasa sedikit sepi di rumah baru ini, terlalu besar, namun menyesakkan dadaku, tak ada yang mampu kulakukan untuk lebih membuatnya terasa hangat._

_Dia tidak pernah mencibir masakanku, yang baru kukecap ternyata rasanya terlalu asin, tapi dia tak menghabiskannya._

_Baru aku tahu dia benci makanan manis, aku tak dapat menebak kepribadiannya, tak ada sapaan lembut, tak ada obrolan santai, kami berdua canggung, tak ada yang lebih melegakan daripada dia selalu pulang cukup larut dan mendapatiku sudah tidur, apakah dia sengaja mengindariku?_

_Aku tidak kenal banyak keluarganya, kecuali dia punya adik seumuran denganku._

Lelah menulis, Hinata menekuri satu-persatu wajah anak-anak yang berlarian, manis sekali mereka. Bangku disampingnya terisi oleh sentakkan lelaki aneh berwajah tertutup masker, yang kita kenal sebagai Kakashi. Sebelah tangannya menggendong anak bersurai Pink, yang sibuk menjilat eskrim.

"Menemani anak Nyonya?" Kakashi sebenarnya hanya bergurau memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Nyonya, berharap mendapat penolakkan namun sepertinya dia harus menelan kecewa.

"Sa-saya belum punya anak," ujar Nyonya Uchiha yang memerah.

"Berarti anda belum bersuami?" Kakashi masih mengusap pipi bocah tembam itu yang berlumur eskrim, namun tak peduli wajahnya sudah abstrak,

"Eh, saya tidak berkata begitu.."Kakashi diam-diam mengharapkan jawaban belum, namun kecewa dua kali sepertinya harus membuatnya puas menahan diri menggoda istri orang. Jika saja Hinata tak cukup ceroboh karena tergopoh melihat jam sudah hampir menunjukan waktu kepulangan suaminya, dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan diarinya di bangku, ini adalah awal dari parade perasaan manusia, ini awal dari entah kebahagiaan satu atau dua orang, dan kesedihan yang lain, selalu begitu.

Kakashi, tahu jelas buku kecil itu tertinggal, namun rasa penasaran menuntunnya membiarkan perempuan muda yang sudah menjadi nyonya itu pergi tanpa membawa hal yang berharga untuknya, catatan perasaan.

Kakashi terhenyak, sesuai dugaan, dia masih sangat muda, usianya bagu 19, buku diari ini mengatakan biodata lengkapnya, buku usang yang sedari SMA Hinata simpan dan telah menjadi bagian hidupnya,buku yang mungkin sumber dari segala yang akan datang mendekatinya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku pulang larut, jangan menungguku." Itachi bicara pada satu-satunya orang dirumah itu, yang sedang memakaikan dasi untuknya, berikutnya, Hinata mencium pipi Itachi, berharap rasa cinta akan menyambangi, namun taukah kau Hinata? Dia begitu terkejut, jika kau tidak menunduk seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan mendapati keajaiban baru tepat di depan matamu, Uchiha merona. Hal yang mustahil jika dibandingkan dengan batu bertumpuk terbalik yang ada di britania.

Seperti biasa, kau menyantroni taman, mencari buku diari yang ceroboh kau tinggal, berulang kali melihat dari berbagai sudut, kau sadar, buku itu hilang; selamanya, kau khawatir, buku itu memaparkan dengan jelas siapa dan apa dirimu, betapa kau malu mengakui bahwa kau menyesal menuangkan catatan itu, atu lebih tepatnya menyesal meninggalkan dengan ceroboh.

Kau menghempaskan dirimu ke bangku yang sama, berharap tidak ada orang yang membacanya, matamu terpejam menyesapi segarnya udara di bawah pohon besar ini, saat membuka mata, orang di depanmu menggoyang-goyang buku, jika saja itu buku lain tentu kau tidak seterkejut ini hingga melonjak dari sandaranmu.

"Akhirnya…. " kau merampas dari tangan orang itu, yang kemarin membawa anak pink, wajahmu padam menyadari bahwa dia sudah membaca semua yang ada dalam buku itu, mata malas pemuda awal tiga puluh itu segera menukas pikiran-pikiranmu yang dirudung awan gelap.

"Tenang saja….. aku tidak membaca apapun.." bohong atau tidak Hinata akan tetap mempercayai lelaki ini, Hinata tidak peduli, dia membiarkan pikirannya menganggap rahasia hati yang dicurahkan di buku tetap menjadi rahasianya.

_The secret makes woman, woman. (Vermouth)_

Sebagai ganti atas kebaikan Kakashi, Hinata tidak menolak ajakan makan siang di restoran dekat taman, memang itulah yang diiharapkan Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, untuk kali ini, kuharap jangan mencampuri urusan Hinata. Namun sepertinya itu sukar diharapkan.

"Jadi Hinata, kau sedang sibuk apa?" Kakashi menyerang, memecah kebekuan es diantara mereka, Hinata terperangah, darimana dia tahu namanya? Itu berarti dia telah…

Kakashi menjelaskan, sebelum dapat berondongan tuduhan yang memang patut terbukti, walaupun bukan sekarang.

"Aku hanya melihat Biodatamu, kau sangat manis dengan seragam." Matanya yang sayu, dan malas jika boleh kutambahkan, terlihat membesar penasaran. Hinata boleh berlega hati sekarang, ya Hinata, jika kubilang sekarang, maka hanya sekarang.

"A-aku hanya istri seseorang…" dia menjawab malu-malu, tak ada kebohongan.

"Tak kusangka… kau sudah menjadi nyonya, betapa aku kecewa kita tak bisa bertemu lebih awal.." pernyataan itu membuat Hinata kaku, nalurinya merasakan hal buruk, namun Kakashi mengganti topik lain, yang lebih melegakan, Hinata terhibur.

Rasa bersalah menjalari hatinya, haruskah dia bercerita pada Itachi tentang pertemuan ini? Akan bertambah buruk jika Itachi tahu buku diari ini penyebabnya, sungguh malang Hinata, kau seperti penjahat yang mengelabui Itachi, dalam hati, Hinata terus meminta maaf pada itachi, siapa yang akan dengar Hinata? Andai saja Itachi punya kemampuan pembaca pikiran seperti Edward Cullen, maka kau akan mati saat ini menelan kekecewaan mengecewakan lelaki paling sempurna.

Keputusannya bulat, lebih bulat dari mata Rock lee kawan SMA-nya yang aneh, Hinata melempar buku ke tungku perapian begitu Itachi pergi, dia berjanji tak akan menyakiti Itachi dengan menulis hal buruk perasaannya pada Itachi, mengingat resiko yang ditimbulkan cukup besar dan mengerikan, Hinata juga menghindari taman, dia takut bertemu Kakashi, lelaki yang terang-terangan mengatakan suka padanya, ini harus dicegah! Pekiknya pada diri sendiri, Hinata tidak ingin berakhir buruk dengan perasaan yang tak sewajarnya pada lelaki itu.

Kakashi, dia jenaka, penghibur dan pendengar yang baik, sabar, namun kadang sarat ambisius, tak perlu kuberitahu-kan? Jika mereka bertemu lebih dari sekali setelah mengembalikan buku? Hinata jadi takut pada perasaannya sendiri, takut menghadapi hal yang tak seharusnya, beruntung dia tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun untuk lelaki jenius itu.

Hinata, tidak ingin terjebak lebih jauh dengannya, semoga Hinata tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu, yang hampir, nyaris merebut separuh hatinya… Hinata bergidig mencerna naluri untuk mencintanya timbul. _Pikiranku terlalu jahat, menginginkan dia, sedangkan Itachi terlalu baik untuk dikhianati_. Hinata tidak pernah berharap menjadi pihak yang mencederai hubungan dengan orang sebaik Itachi.

Kakashi, sudah hampir merebut hati gadis itu, dia pembaca handal, Hinata sudah termakan perhatiannya, seandainya kontrol diri gadis itu sedikit kendur, Kakashi pasti mampu meyakinkannya untuk meninggalkan siapapun yang jadi suaminya, namun pahit, Kakashi kehilangan jejak, gadis itu yang Kakashi yakin masih tetap gadis, tak pernah meninggalkan sidik jari dalam penelitian detektif yang dia buat, tak ada nomor telepon, alamat, e-mail… hanya nama, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC….

**Hint: saya berharap ff tidak terlalu sepi saat baru bersemangat menulis, sebenarnya ini sudah complete, namun saya mau lihat reaksinya…**

**Trims sudah mampir… harap tinggalkan jejak. Arigato…**

**Seta^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle :Love Affair**

**Pairing : ItaHinaKaka**

**Genre: Hurtcomfort/Romance**

**Rated: T semi M**

**bingung nih… saran Seta, walau gada lemonade or lemontea, under 16 are not allowed here.**

**Warning : OOC (demi kelancaran cerita), amatir, Typo, dan sederet kesalahan lain, harap maklum.**

**Well, melihat review minna-san, aku jd smangat, aplg dr Moofstar-san #janganbejekaku, tp Seta mau minta maaf g bls satu2, Seta bukan org yg pandai basa-basi, trims ut review yang membangun.**

**Update cepet kenapa? Karena mmg sudah selesai dari kemarin semua, tp Seta bikin 2 Chap, Seta mau update klo rev-nya lumayan, and here it is… i'm satisfied enough#Cerewet! Ditimpuk reader.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Happy reading? not, it's not happy, this unhappy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, bersiaplah, temani aku dalam bisnis." Ini mungkin perjalanan pertama Hinata, bersama Itachi. Semua pakaian Hinata baru, Itachi membelikan yang terbaik, DKNY, NYLA, Victoria Secret, Piere cardin, dan sederet merek terkenal lainnya. Hinata tak menolak, menyesuaikan diri dengan Itachi merupakan keharusan baginya, Hey aku rasa Hinata masih terbebani dengan rasa bersalah akan _affairnya_ dengan Kakashi, Hinata terus berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, Hinata takut godaan itu menjerumuskan niat tulusnya untuk membahagiakan Itachi, namun, jika kau pernah tahu, perasaan itu adalah dimensi kuanta, sekuat apapun kau menolak untuk menjauhkan hal yang kau benci, tapi terlampau sering kau pikirkan, dia akan menarik kuat apa yang paling kau benci sekaligus kau pikirkan. Lihat saja bagaimana ini terjadi pada Hinata.

Penerbangan memang bukan hal baru untuk nyonya Uchiha muda, bukan pula hal yang paling menyenangkan, mereka sampai di Hokkaido, salju menutup jalan dengan cepat, ban mobil harus menggunakan kawat anti salju agar tak tergelincir, udara bertambah berat, hidung nyonya Uchiha berair, kepalanya berat, cuacanya sedang ekstrim. Mungkin memang ada alasan mengapa cuaca ini begitu menyiksa, kita akan tahu nanti.

Itachi tak tega membangunkan istrinya yang pasrah tertidur di pangkuannya, koper dikeluarkan satu-persatu oleh _bell boy,_ _not hell boy_. Itachi cukup kuat mengangkat Hinata sendiri, menimbulkan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri pada gadis yang tertidur itu, hey Hinata, jika itu orang lain tentu aku akan menyumpah serapah, tapi itu dirimu _Omae dattanda_, cinta dari seorang suami yang kau damba, kini kau dapatkan, kuharap kau tak mengecewakan Uchiha Itachi. Sepertinya, setiap yang merasa punya cinta, perlu diuji, begitupun Hinata dan Itachi, mereka akan, namun sekarang, biarkan mereka menyesapi kehangatan yang diberikan masing-masing.

Itachi membaringkan Hinata, memberikan tips besar pada pengantar koper, sejurus kemudian bergabung dengan Hinata untuk berbagi kehangatan, Itachi membiarkan kepala Hinata bersandar di dadanya yang bidang, hawa dingin masih menusuk, perapian tidak mampu memberikan kehangatan, bagi Itachi. Mereka tertidur, nyaman, Itachi membawa harapan dalam perjalanan kali ini, mempererat, bukan; maksudku, menguatkan ikatan mereka, Itachi sadar terlalu lama membiarkan Hinata kesepian, sendiri, sementara dirinya sibuk bekerja, tentu, semua itu demi Hinata.

Kau penasaran kenapa Itachi yang Uchiha bisa jatuh cinta pada Hinata? Ah kau memang selalu penasaran, tak apa-apa, bagus; jadi aku punya alasan bercerita.

_Siang itu terik, Itachi melewati gang sempit berlarian di tengah sinar matahari membuat peluh mengucur dari dahinya, hobi berburu jejak kaki kucing untuk dijadikan cap menuntunnya pada kucing terakhir, masuk ke gang sekarang, hadiah untuk Sasuke, si bocah sok jago yang ingin mengalahkan kakaknya, Itachi? Terbakar keegoisan membuktikan dirinya sang pemenang. Kucing itu lihai, dia bersembunyi di gang, sebelum ambruk karena demam di siang terik, Itachi melihat kucing dalam dekapan anak SMP, berseragam, manis. Dan BUAGH, Itachi tersungkur, dengan bodohnya di depan anak itu._

_Saat terbangun, mendapati dirinya dikompres seadanya di gang, hanya dia dan anak itu, hembusan napas memburu darinya yang cemas menggelitik Itachi,_

"_Daijobuka, senpai?" Hinata kecil yang begitu penyayang tak bisa membiarkan orang pingsan ditinggalkan. Yang ditolong malah tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."_

Sesederhana itu? Ya, tidak perlu alasan rumit, sebenarnya Itachi hampir lupa, jika saja kewajiban berkeluarga tak mendatanginya begitu cepat, Mikoto dan Fugaku memang membuatnya tak betah dirumah, itu mengingatkanmu pada seorang anak, bersurai indigo, berwajah manis, berkulit sehalus porselen, dan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang akan kau sita membelalakkan matamu; Hyuuga, Ya! Hyuuga, ini adalah takdir, _What a lucky man!_, dan kau bahagia bisa menyelamatkannya, setidaknya; begitulah menurutmu.

.

.

Pesta di ballroom hotel megah membuat tamu undangan iri melihat nyonya Uchiha, istri pemimpin mereka, meskipun tak jarang cibiran dari gadis A.K.A perawan tua yang menyangsikan Hinata bisa jadi istri yang sepadan dengan sulung Uchiha saat usianya baru 19. Tapi, jika Itachi tak keberatan, kenapa Hinata harus memusingkan mereka?

Satu-persatu mereka menyalami Hinata, karena tak semua diundang dalam pernikahan mereka, ralat; semuanya tak diundang. Hari ini Hinata terlihat berkilau mengenakan _evening wear_ berwarna biru tua sewarna surai yang dibiarkan tetap lurus, berkerah v, gaun yang melekat sempurna, namun tak menimbulkan kesan murahan, berlian menghiasi leher jenjang itu, Hinata tak begitu suka bergaul dengan orang-orang ini, dia tak mau melepas Itachi, sedangkan Itachi, memeluk pingganggnya erat, bahagia dibutuhkan.

"Yo!" satu tepukkan di pundak Uchiha menggedor pintu kesadaran Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak sadar diperhatikan. Hinata mengenal suara itu, batinnya memohon, agar bukan orang itu, bukan dia, bukan, bukan,

"Kakashi.." Itachi menyebutkan nama yang paling tak ingin di dengar Hinata, Hinata bagai patung, tak mampu bergerak, wajahnya pucat pasi, memandang Kakashi yang masih dengan wajah santainya memandang Hinata seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Ini?" dia memandang Hinata intens, jika saja kau ada disini untuk menyaksikan Hinata dengan parade perasaannya yang campur aduk, rasa bersalah mendominasi wajahnya,

"Istriku, Hinata" Itachi merangkul pundak Hinata yang terbuka, menyadarkan ada tangan yang menunggu dijabat.

"Anata wa Hatake Kakashi desu." Hinata mengulurkan lengan kaku, mencoba tersenyum.

"Dia adalah kepada bagian strategi," Hinata mengangguk sebisanya, menyentuh pelan pipi Itachi, Itachi merendahkan kepalanya, Hinata berbisik bahwa dia perlu ke toilet, Itachi mengangguk. Hinata, taukah kau? Ada api yang kau sulut saat memperlakukan Itachi lembut, api yang berkobar dan siap membakar, salah siapa? Entahlah..

Kau membasuh wajah dengan air, tak mempedulikan bedak tipis yang telah kau ulas, kau gugup, ngeri, menyadari apa yang membayangi masa depanmu, hancur, siapa yang telah bermain api?

_Kumohon Kami-sama, kumohon… matikan saja aku jika harus menghancurkan hati Itachi… dia begitu baik, aku akan belajar mencintainya lebih baik… kumohon…_

Kau menatap pantulan dirimu, cantik, namun terlihat kacau, sekacau hatimu saat ini.

Jika kau penasaran kenapa Hinata menyukai Kakashi, perjumpaan yang singkat tidak menjadi kendala, wanita; suka sekali mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang dianggapnya tak penting sekalipun, walau pada kenyataan; Hinata sudah memiliki Itachi, Itachi tak pernah menampakkan kasih sayangnya secara nyata, berbicarapun jarang, Kakashi telah memberi apa yang Hinata inginkan; perhatian.

Pernikahan yang mendadak, putus dengan Naruto, suaminya jarang bicara, tentu Hinata kesepian, Kakashi; datang saat Hinata perlu dihibur, atau sekedar didengar, semuanya semudah bernapas jika bersamanya.

Sekarang semua masih seperti bernapas, namun dalam air. Maka dari itu, kuperingatkan kalian, jangan pernah bercerita pada laki-laki lain tentang keluhan hidupmu, karena kau akan jad lebih tertarik dengan sengaja pada pemberi perhatian, seperti dia ini. Beruntung aktrisku punya kendali diri yang bagus.

.

.

Satu dorongan pintu, Hinata terkejut, Kakashi mendatanginya, pias, hanya itu yang dapat kutegaskan, bagai melihat hantu, tercekat bagai menelan duri.

ini toilet wanita, bagaimana dia masuk? tentu saja dia adalah jenius, tak usah kau ragukan.

"Hai.. kau menghilang." Dia menyapanya santai, seolah pertemuan kali ini biasa, Hinata berharap dia memang tidak pernah bersenda gurau bersama, bagaimanapun, kesalahan itu sulit dimaafkan, pergi bersama lelaki lain saat suami bekerja. Walaupun tak terjadi apa-apa, Hinata menyesal mengenal Kakashi, lebih menyesal dirinya menyukai lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ki-Kita tak seharusnya bertemu, sudah kukatakan aku punya suami." Tanpa diduga, Kakashi nyinyir mendengarnya.

"Itu hanya status, aku yakin kau bahkan tak pernah disentuh olehnya, orang sedingin dia.." ketakutan menjalar, marayap ke kaki Hinata yang mengenakan stiletto, Hinata beranjak, tangan dingin Kakashi menahannya, Hinata berusaha lepas, namun..

"Aku tahu.. kau pergi karena kau mulai menyukaiku," Kakashi menarik Hinata dalam pelukan yang posesif, rontaan Hinata tak mampu mencegah tubuh mungil nyonya Uchiha didekap erat."Kau tak perlu menahan perasaan, aku tak peduli Uchiha itu suamimu, aku lebih hebat" bariton itu diiringi sapuan tangan besar ke sudut wajah Hinata, membelai surai lembutnya hingga ke pinggang, Hinata bergetar, menginginkan dan menolak.

"Kita pergi, kau akan bahagia bersamaku…" Kakashi melepas masker. Hinata menangis, untuk kebodohannya, menangis mengapa tak ada orang yang masuk, Hinata menangis karena Kakashi mulai menjelajah dan menjajah kesucian bibirnya, dan parahnya, Hinata hampir tak mampu menolak rasa hangat yang diberikan Kakashi. Jantungnya beregup, Kakashi menekan belakang kepala Hinata, berbisik di telinganya "Balas.."

Hinata menggerakkan bibir untuk membalas, kelebatan kebaikan Itachi berganti-ganti merasuki otak dan kesadarannya, pikirannya terlalu sibuk untuk dikatakan menikmati.

_**Itachi.. Itachi.. Itachi.., Hinata tak mampu membayangkan Itachi sedih.**_

_**Itachi yang sangat baik… Itachi, aku- aku – aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Itachi dengan kerelaannya menunda malam pertama perkawinan kalian..**_

_**Itachi yang tidak meminta lebih kecuali memeluk tubuhmu untuk menghangatkannya di ranjang kalian.**_

_**Menemaninya tidur, kau tak tahu kesakitan yang kau sebabkan.**_

_**Itachi bisa saja berselingkuh, dia kaya, tapi memilih setia pada gadis bodoh yang memberikan ciuman pertama yang harusnya jadi milik Itachi pada lelaki ini…**_

Hinata di ambang kewarasan menyentak Kakashi yang terkejut, ada kilatan kecewa dan marah di mata yang biasanya mengantuk itu, dia menarik Hinata, Hinata berontak, berteriak dengan sisa suara tersengal-sengal, namun lagu dansa begitu keras menggema,

"Ma-af, Kakashi, aku tidak bisa.."

Kakashi kembali membelai wajah Hinata yang bercucuran air mata "Kau tahu, kau juga punya rasa itu.." semuanya gelap, Hinata terhuyung-huyung ujung stiletto tak mampu menahan bobotnya.

seseorang membuka pintu, Hinata terkulai lemas, hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Jika yang kalian takutkan adalah Itachi, kalian salah, itu Rin, dia menjauhkan Kakashi dari Hinata, memapah tubuh kecil nyonya Uchiha, Itachi geram, para tamu dialihkan perhatiannya sehingga Itachi dapat kembali ke kamar.

Itachi sudah mengetahui semua dari Rin, dia jujur, Hinata hampir celaka di depan matanya, sungguh tak ada yang lebih kecewa daripada saat dirinya tak bisa melindungi Hinata, baru kulihat wajahnya sekacau ini. Harusnya kau sadar, Kakashilah orangnya. rasanya belum puas Itachi meninggalkan memar di pelipis Kakashi.

Itachi meruntuk, kecewa, mungkin saja Hinata juga salah, pikirannya berkecamuk, dia tidak bodoh. Itachi mengawasi Hinata, dia tahu pergi ke taman adalah kesukaan istrinya, awalnya, Itachi terkejut mendapat laporan Hinata menemui orang lain, namun mata-mata itu meyakinkan bahwa mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Itachi baru akan mengambil tindakan setelah ada bukti, nyatanya, Hinata dilaporkan tak pernah keluar rumah lagi, Itachi menghentikan rasa curiganya, berharap Hinata tetap setia. tapi dia tidak tahu orang yang ditemuinya adalah Kakashi.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap, menyerap kilatan cahaya yang terpancar dari lampu meja, Itachi disisinya, Hinata bergerak mendekati Itachi yang dalam posisi terduduk memandangi wajah istrinya, Hinata berurai airmata,

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf….Itachi-kun.. maafkan aku…" Hinta mengulang-ulang kata yang sama berkali-kali, tak ada jawaban, tak berani menatap wajah sang raja. Jika saja kalian dapat lihat, posisi mereka sedang berpelukan setengah duduk, bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Itachi menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, lembut, lama-kelamaan panas, rakus, membakar dadanya dengan hasrat baru, Hinata mencoba mengulang kata-kata maaf, kata itu terpenggal-penggal oleh suara lain. Itachi kalut, marah, rasa yang jarang menyambangi pikiran logisnya, dia ingin memiliki Hinata secara utuh, dan sekarang Itachi menumpahkan semua hasrat yang dia tekan, Hinata tak menolak keberingasan Itachi melucuti, oh! bukan, merusak gaun malamnya, permintaan maaf mungkin?

Semua tercurah, perasaan Itachi yang tertahan, kekesalannya, kemarahannya, namun yang paling tampak adalah, bisikan kata bahwa Itachi mencintai Hinata.

Kau tahu, ternyata Itachi sangat lihai, Hinata saja sampai mabuk begitu… aku jadi malu melihat mereka.

Sementara mereka melakukan _as you know what_ mari kita cek, apakah pintu ini terkunci? Ah rasanya walaupun tak terkunci tak ada orang yang cukup berani masuk ke kandang singa, eh maksudnya musang, musang mereguk cinta.

.

.

.

Aku rasa kalian belum bosan ingin mengetahui bagaimana mereka melewati pagi setelah malam pengantin yang tertunda. Mereka masih berbaring saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, bayangkan! Mereka menutupi setengah dada dengan selimut, menghadapkan wajah ke masing-masing.

"I-Itachi-kun…" Hinata mengingat jelas kejadian semalam, wajahnya panas.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya…" Hinata merasakah sakit, sakit untuk kesakitan yang ditimbulkan pada Itachi, wajah Itachi sempurna, bagai malaikat, dengan rambut panjang terurai.

"Maaf…" pelukan Hinata menghangatkan Itachi, dia membalasnya posesif.

"Aku akan melupakan kesalahanmu, berjanjilah tetap setia padaku." Itachi membelai pundak wanita-nya yang terbuka, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku akan belajar, mencintai Itachi-kun, dan jangan ragukan kesetiaanku…. Karena semua sudah menjadi milikmu." Hinata memerah. Oh ya, memerah sewarna cat di ranjangnya.

"Jangan karena hal ini kau merasa tidak berharga lagi." Hinata menggeleng, lebih berani.

"Tidak Itachi-kun, a-aku, a-ku…. Menc…" dia punya hal favorit baru, jika ditanya siapa, tentu saja si musang, maksudku; Itachi. Hal favoritnya adalah, memotong kalimat istrinya yang sedang terbata dengan ciuman memabukkan, kalian pasti akan iri, aku? Tidak, tentu saja tidak, karena dia Hinata, aktrisku paling berbakat membuat para makhluk jatuh cinta.

Itachi mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"I've been loving you."

**…_..You Taking Over Me…_.**

.

.

**Epilog**

.

.

Mereka sudah selesai dengan bisnis, Hinata menanti di meja yang lain, yang lebih romantis daripada meja persegi lebar berisi map, lapop, infokus kerja, menanti suami yang mulai menancapkan panah cinta padanya.

"Sudah lama, Nyonya Uchiha?" err.. tak kusangka, hobi barunya ada dua; Menggoda!

"Iya…" tentu dengan wajah memerah sewarna _Ogura_ yang dipesannya tadi menunggu rapat Itachi. Itachi minta disuapi, sungguh tak biasa, dia tak suka hal manis, namun bisa sangat manis bila bersama Hinata, Hinata dengan senang hati menyuapinya. Manisnya es kacang merah, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan manisnya perasaan yang baru timbul di hati Hinata; Keteguhan.

Diantara meja persegi itu, sosok bermasker namun bukan _Zoro_ sedang memandangi keduanya, mungkin itu pula sebab Itachi manja, ingin membuat cemburu? Errr… kujawab pertanyaanmu yang tidak sempat kau lontarkan, Kakashi dimaafkan, pembelaan Rin atas kerugian yang akan timbul jika Kakashi hengkang mencegah Uchiha sulung mendepaknya, namun, Kakashi; seorang gentelman, dia hanya memastikan, apakah gadisnya bahagia, sekarang, melihat mereka begitu mesra, Kakashi tidak yakin lagi Hinata masih gadis, #hehehetawanista. Kakashi memang memutuskan untuk pergi, menjauhi keduanya, itu yang terbaik, pria sejati. Kakashi harus mengakui kalau mereka manis juga. #Sial!

Kakashi cukup puas meyakini bahwa Hinata pernah mencintainya, buktinya? Ah, kau memang selalu ingin tahu, buktinya adalah, balasan ciuman ragu-ragu di kamar mandi itu ingat?, itu tanda dia bingung dan takut, namun tak menolak, sebelum berusaha keras.

Jika saja Hinata tak jatuh cinta pada Itachi, walaupun dirinya begitu ingin bersama Kakashi, Hinata tetap tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu, Hinata adalah wanita yang akan menekan perasaannya jauh-jauh daripada harus mencederai hubungan sakral yang telah dia pinta dalam doanya saat kecil, pernikahan, sekali seumur hidup, dan dia, bagaimanapun caranya, berusaha membahagiakan Itachi, ternyata, usahanya membuahkan hasil untukya.

Kuberitahu satu hal lagi ya?

_Jangan melepas hal yang sudah pasti untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti_

_Jika kau merebut seseorang dari orang lain, maka kau telah mengambil penghianat untuk dirimu, dan Kakashi? aku terlalu sayang padamu dan Hinata untuk membiarkan itu terjadi._

Kakashi, di lain waktu; aku akan buatkan cerita indahmu, … mau? Kalian mau dengar lagi?

bonus ciuman pertama Hinata sudah cukup untuk saat ini kan Kakashi?

.

.

.

The End

Bagaimana? Seta memutuskan buat dua chapter saja….rada maksa? iya!

Semoga tidak terlalu sepi disini.

Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak, ok Seta tahu cerita ini tidak ada humornya #gapandailawak, well saya Seta ingin berkata 'Hey, jika ingin baca cerita muram, lihat saja fic-nya Seta!' pada diri sendiri.

Seta masih berproses menulis yang baik, kritik sangat diperlukan. Seta bukan org yg pintar basa-basi, tapi Seta sng sekali sdah di Rev. walapun buang2 space.. tp seta mau blg, doomo arigato minna san..

Trims too, for : **Moofstar**: ah… Seta suka sekali rev-mu, Bizzare? boleh juga...trims ya…#bikinsenyamsenyumgaje. Ah.. kata baru buatku: posesif aku masukin juga, krna ingt rev kmu, rada merubah2 chap ini. Sexy! Iya… mereka emng Sexy bangettts! #nosebleed, iya… rada rush gitu ya? Wehehheeh naruto-kun lupain ajah, dia cinta monyetnya Hinata, kan aku g bikin Naruhina…hyehehe eniwei…arigato.. owh ya, kalo boleh juga #Aishiteru!. **Aeni Hibiki**: arigato.. Alhamdulillah yah, sesuatu #duaghditimpukkayu … iya salam kena juga Aeni-san. Seta juga penggemar ItaHina.** Qren**:arigato, iya ga jadi affairnya… arigato. Guest: done ya…senangnya disuka. trims sudah RnR.** Cecil Hime**: whoaaaaaa ga nyangka di rev sama author ini…. Btw eniwei, ditunggu LP-nya, udahan kan examnya? #nagihhyeheeheh. Ini udah complete di file aku maksudnya.. tp aku pisah gtu. Trims ya.** Me Yuki Hina** : sudah kejawab kan kenapa? Arigatoo ya.. #hyeehehe aku juga klo jd istri Itachi-kun pasti melted duluan, arigato. **Yukori Kazaqi** : done ya.. trims. **Payung Biru**: trims.. udah ya. Arigato for RnR. **Jubeichanssie**:trims.


End file.
